Diskussion:James Tiberius Kirk
Den englischen Artikel finde ich etwas unstrukturiert. Außerdem ist hier wohl nicht der Ort das ganze Star Trek nachzuerzählen. Könnte man den nicht-übersetzten Absatz "Kirk was an intensely" nicht einfach weglassen? Martin T 09:41, 14. Jul 2004 (CEST) :: Memory-Alpha/DE soll sowieso nicht eine 1:1 Kopie des englischen sein, Strukturier um wieviel du willst -- Kobi 11:28, 14. Jul 2004 (CEST) Nur mal eine Frage: War Kirk wirklich mal mit Carol Marcus verheiratet? Miri 15:44, 09. Juni 2005 : Das war mir bisher auch nicht bekannt. Woher stammt denn die Info über den Namen des Vaters? -- 20:50, 21. Mär 2006 (UTC) Geburtsjahr Laut der MA/en ist Kirk's Geburtsjahr 2233 und nicht 2230, was sagt ihr? -- Kai3k 22:40, 12. Dez 2004 (CET) : Ich sage, dass mir das bisher noch nicht aufgefallen war... 2230 wäre das Jahr wenn man 300 Jahre auf Shatners Alter zu zählt, 2233 erhält man durch seine Altersangabe in Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht, wo er 34 ist -- Kobi 22:54, 12. Dez 2004 (CET) Wenn er 2233 geboren ist und 2263 das Kommandon über die Enterprise bekam,war er dann nicht jünger als 31 als jüngster Captain? :Wieso sollte er 2263 das Kommando erhalten? Das war zwei Jahre vor der Fünf-Jahres-Mission -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10:56, 22. Mai 2005 (UTC) ::Im Artikel steht er sei 2263 zum Captain befördert worden. :::Tatsache, total überlesen, habe das geändert -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 16:55, 22. Mai 2005 (UTC) ::::Im neuen Star Trek Film wird Kirk an Bord eines Shuttles von der USS Kevin oder Kelvin geboren. Warum steht hier den Iowa? Kurz davor auf Neros Schiff wird sogar die Sternzeit gesagt: 2233,04. Stimmt auch nicht überein! :::::es steht dir frei den Artikel zu korrigieren--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:57, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::: Weil Kirk in der Original-Zeitlinie zu Sternezeit 1277,1 in Iowa geboren wird (Quellen stehen im Artikel). Wenn du etwas weiter nach unten schaust, wirst du die von hier gemachten Anmerkungen bereits unter dem Punkt "Alternative Zeitlinie" finden (genau darum brauchen wir getrennte Artikel) --Tribble-Freund 13:03, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Kirk müsste in beiden Zeitlinien auf der Kelvin geboren worden sein. Die Veränderung der Zeitlinie wurde ja erst kurz vor seiner Geburt eingeleitet. Außerdem sagt Kirk in das er aus Iowa kommt, nicht das er dort geboren wurde, oder?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:09, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::: Da hast du leider recht, Kirk sagt es nicht. Aber die Historischen Datenbank in schreibt eindeutig: "2233: James T. Kirk in born in Iowa on Earth, March 22. SEE ADDITIONAL INFO." Woher Riverside kommt ist mir gerade auch nicht klar. Offenar reichen dies "kurz vor seiner Geburt" um die Kelvin entscheident vom Kurs abkommen oder die Wehen deutlich früher einsetzen zu lassen --Tribble-Freund 13:25, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::noch ein Hinweis darauf das die alternative Zeitlinie-Sache nur ein Vorwand ist. In Wirklichkeit haben die beiden Universen nix mit einander zu tun ;)--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:38, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::Da geb ich dir recht, shisma. --HenK | discuss 13:41, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Die selbe Diskussion wurde in der MA/en hier und hier geführt. Ich halte es für möglich, dass die Kelvin eigentlich auf dem Weg zu Erde war, aber durch die Zeitreise Neros aufgehalten wird. Der Angriff auf die Kelvin löst dann stressbedingt, frühzeitige Wehen bei Winona aus und James Kirk kommt eins, zwei Wochen früher als geplant zur Welt und zwar in einem Evakuierungsshuttle und nicht wohlbehütet auf der Erde in Iowa... Es ist also noch lange nicht gesagt, dass Kirk auch ohne die Zeitveränderung auf der Kelvin geboren wäre. Nur ein weiteres Beispiel warum wir separate Artikel brauchen. Im Falle von Pavel Chekov haben wir ja bekanntermaßen ein noch größeres Geburtstagsproblem... --Pflaume 15:04, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) Die Zeit an der Akademie Sollte man den Absatz, der Kirk und Mitchell betrifft nicht nach frühe Karriere verschieben? Kirk war ja im Rang eines Lieutenant Dozent an der Akademie, also nachdem er auf der Republic gedient hatte, und nachdem Mitchell dies aus Kadettensicht erzählt handelt es sich doch eher um Mitchells Zeit an der Akademie. --84.56.4.169 :Könnte man, der Artikel ist halt recht unübersichtlich und ihm fehlt ein wenig die Struktur. Das erschwerende Problem ist ohnehin, dass die Karriere von Kirk sehr wiedersprüchlich wiedergegeben wurde -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15:11, 27. Dez 2005 (UTC) :Da gab es eine Menge Diskussion auf der Diskussionsseite des englischen Artikels. Die dortige Lösung, einen Absatz mit den Erklärungsmöglichkeiten als Hintergrundinformation einzufügen, halte ich für die bestmögliche. --Memory 21:06, 27. Dez 2005 (UTC) Safe Kombination Ich glaube in der Episode Falsche Paradiese sagt Kirk, wie er sich die Zahlenkombination seines Safes merkt. Es sind die Monate der Geburtstag von ihm, seinem Bruder und ??? Mag irgendwer, der die Staffeln und ganz viel Langeweile hat, vielleicht mal nachgucken? Oder gibt's das irgenwo im Internet zu finden? Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 19:35, 22. Mai 2006 (UTC) :: Es wird weder in Der alte Traum, noch in Falsche Paradiese noch in Das Spinnennetz etwas darüber gesagt. Gibt es sonst noch Episoden in denen der Safe geöffnet wird?--langweiler 12:11, 25. Sep 2006 (UTC) Verschiebung wg. Namen Hallo, da man Benjamin Sisko und Miles O'Brien auch keinen zweiten Namen im Artikelnamen gönnt, wollte ich jetzt nach Leonard McCoy nun auch diesen auf James Kirk verschieben, allerdings produziert das einen "Internal Server Error" (zwei Versuche, zweimal gescheitert). : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 13:59, 5. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Meiner Meinung nach gehört allerdings der Artikel zu James T. Kirk, da dieser im Gegensatz zu den anderen Doppelnamigen, ihn auch verwendete, wenn er sich vorstellte. -- Kobi 14:22, 5. Sep 2006 (UTC) Ich bin der selben Meinung wie Kobi, ausserdem klingt "James T. Kirk" einfach besser als "James Kirk". Könnte aber auch daran liegen das er eigentlich immer so genannt wird und sich auch so vorstellt. MfG Powerfussel 14:36, 5. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Soweit ich mich erinnern kann wird ausschließlich die James T. Kirk Variante in diversen Situationen verwendet, James Kirk kommt irgendwie nicht vor und klingt auch recht komisch, wie es ja auch schon jemand sagte. Eine Verschiebung finde ich nicht sinnvoll, vielleicht ein Redirekt von 'James Kirk' auf 'James T. Kirk'... (Achtung Offtopic) Doch, einmal kommt es vor. und zwar bei Star Trek II. Das fragt Kirk den Admiral warum gerade er für den Auftrag gewählt wurde. Darauf antwortet der Admiral: "Ich brauche James Kirk". MfG, Powerfussel 14:53, 5. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Das hat egal zu sein, was wann wie oft benutzt wurde. Entweder machen wir bei allen das eine gleich oder das andere! Wo ist denn da die Übersicht? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 16:34, 5. Sep 2006 (UTC) Shatner-Bücher Shatner hat bisher drei Trilogien geschrieben, in denen er Kirk weiter ausbaut. Ist das Absicht, dass diese hier nicht berücksichtigt werden? --Boson 22:55, 22. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Da kein Roman canon ist, ist es tatsächlich beabsichtigt. Könnte man aber alles bei "Hintergrundinformationen" reinschreiben. Im Hauptteil des Artikels sind non-canon Daten tabu. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 04:37, 23. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Ähnlickeiten Ich bearbeite ja gerade den Artikel Kirk und muss sagen es bestehen viele ähnlichkeiten zur Star Trek Enzyklopädie. Es ist nicht 1:1 abgeschrieben aber bemerke die große ähnlichkeit im Wortlaut, kann mit Sicherheit sagen die Enzyklopädie wurde als Vorlage genutzt.--Klossi 14:56, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Toller Artikel :58 Word Seiten und 21029 Worte 87.194.122.68 22:17, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Der Junge Kirk (Chris Pine) :Ich habe im ODEON MAGAZIN (Kinomagzin) zum Kaptain Kirk (Seite 24) folgenden Text. :"Jowa native James Tiberius Kirk was made famous by the singular acting stylings of Mr.William Shatner (below)". First appearing in 1966, Shatners iconic line delivery "always... kept us on...our...toes..." so following in his bellbottoms was always going to be daunting for any potential Starfleet officer, but dashing Smokin' Aces star Chris Pines (above) has accepted the challenge. JJ Abrams/ reboot sees a young Kirk racing bikes, causing fights and generallt misbehaving until USS Enterprises captain Christopher Pike (Bruce) plants the seed of space adventure in his mind" :Es gibt auch ein Bild vom Jungen Kirk (kreisrund), vielleicht kann es schon an den Anfang des 58 Seitigen Buches eingestellt werden. 87.194.122.68 22:52, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Aus lizenzrechtlichen Gründen wohl kaum möglich. Sobald Screencaps aus dem Film verfügbar sind werden die eingepflegt.--Bravomike 10:17, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe die vom anonymen User:91.6.232.3 eingebauten ersten Informationen aus zu James Kirk (in Anlehnung an die Lösung im Umgang mit alternativen Zeitlinien im Artikel Natasha Yar) unter dem Abschnitt "Alternative Zeitlinie" zusammengefasst, da man diese Ereignisse unbedingt vom normalen Artikel trennen muss. --Pflaume 20:01, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Seh ich auch so. Wir müssen das unbedingt nochmal diskutieren, wie wir damit umgehen in den Artikeln. --HenK | discuss 20:05, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Auf jeden Fall! Das war jetzt auch nur eine Notlösung für den Übergang. Wundert mich eh, warum wir bei bestimmten Artikeln keine Sperrung eingebaut haben (zumindest für die Bearbeitung durch anonyme User). Die MA/en lässt anscheinend momentan sogar überhaupt keine Bearbeitungen mehr zu (en:Forum:Star Trek (film) - Removing spoiler restrictions / Site lockdown). --Pflaume 20:18, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ja das hab ich auch schon dort gesehen. Aber diejenigen, die sich nicht vorher spoilern lassen haben wollen, wussten ja nix von der altern. Zeitlinie, die ja gravierend ist, wie ich finde. --HenK | discuss 20:24, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Fast schon zu radikal vorallem die Sache mit Vulkan. --Klossi 11:37, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, find ich auch. --HenK | discuss 12:50, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Na mal schaun was der 12the Film bringen wird. --Klossi 13:15, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) ATL Alternative Zeitlinie Pille kann mit Kirk nicht auf die Enterprise kommen, weil sonst ein Arzt fehlen würde. Er wird ja erst im Orbit von Vulkan zum Chefarzt, weil da der richtige Arzt "ausfällt". --Zen Orious/"Warum dann zur Sternenflotte?" "Meine Exfrau hat bei der Scheidung die ganze Erde zugesprochen bekommen" 20:18, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hintergrundinformationen Gerd Günther Hoffmann, der Synchronsprecher Kirk/Shatnres, starb nur zwei bis drei Jahre später, "als Kirk", also als "Treffen der Generationen" im Kino lief († 1997). --Eugene Paris 20:38, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) "22. März, Kirk wird in Riverside, Iowa auf der Erde geboren" Hallo. Wann genau wird das kanonisch erwähnt? --46.4.164.126 16:29, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Zum Beispiel hier --Klossi 16:36, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke! --46.4.164.126 22:09, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Nexus Im Artikel steht: Kirk ist zwar auf Veridian III gestorben, aber ein Teil von ihm, sein „Echo“, befindet sich noch immer im Nexus und so hat Kirk eine gewisse Art der Unsterblichkeit erreicht. Das kommt mir ein wenig spekulativ vor. Natürlich haben wir Guinan als Referenzmodell, aber könnte man nicht auch argumentieren, dass sie einen Teil ihrer selbst im Nexus zurückließ weil sie gewaltsam fortgerissen wurde? Kirk und Picard verlassen den Nexus aus freien Stücken und voller Überzeugung, es kommt mir nicht so vor als würde etwas von ihnen dort zurückbleiben. 84.165.163.213 00:01, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :du hast recht-- 10:18, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Ebenso spekulativ ist es, anzunehmen, dass ein Echo nur bei einem gewaltsamen Verlassen des Nexus zurückbleibt, es werden abseits von Guinans subjektiver Aussage keine weiteren Informationen diesbezüglich gegeben. Ohne einen Hinweis darauf, dass ein Echo bei einem freiwilligen Verlassen des Nexus eben nicht zurückbleibt, sollte dieser Satz offen im Raum stehen bleiben. Das ist wieder einer von sehr vielen Fällen, bei denen die Ereignisse von Star Trek nicht 100%ig nachvollzieghbar sind. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 10:48, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Chronologie Ich weiß nicht, wo ich das hinschreiben soll, es schließt Kirks Geburtstag und die Kinofilme 2 bis 5 ein. Irgendetwas kann da nämlich aus meiner Sicht nicht stimmen: - Kirks Geburtstag ist angeblich der 22.3. - In Star Trek II hat er Geburtstag, der Film spielt also Ende März 2285. Wie lange dauert sein Kampf mit Khan? Es ist mal von "Stunden anstatt Tagen" die Rede. Es müsste am Ende des Films also immer noch März 2285 sein. - Star Trek III schließt sich unmittelbar an, spielt dann also ca Ende März/Anfang April 2285. Wie lage wiederum ist er auf Genesis? Der Planet zerbricht, also auch eher Stunden als Tage. Am Ende des Films müsste immer noch ca. Anfang April 2285 sein. - Zu Beginn von Star Trek IV sind sie "im dritten Monat unseres Exils", mithin im Juli 2285. Star Trek IV soll aber 2286 spielen? Wenn das stimmt, dann muss alles ein halbes Jahr in die Zukunft verlegt werden, einschließlich des Geburtstags von Kirk. - Am Ende von Star Trek IV bekommen sie die neue Enterprise A. In Star Trek V sagt Kirk, die neue Enterprise sei eine Katastrophe. Ok, sie machen Landurlaub, und Scotty ist an den Reparaturen, aber dauert das wirklich über ein Jahr? Wie kann der Film 2287 spielen? Nach meiner Rechnung müsste das ebenfalls 2285 spielen, vielleicht im Herbst oder beginnenden Winter. Allerhöchstens gerade so Anfang 2286, was ich aber schon bezweifle. Gibt es irgendwo Informationen darüber, die die Jahre tatsächlich belegen? Oder habe ich einen Denkfehler gemacht?--2.161.148.248 16:35, 3. Apr. 2015 (UTC)